


Tonight it's them alone in this world

by aceofhearts88



Category: Dalton Academy Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 14:35:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2655572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aceofhearts88/pseuds/aceofhearts88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Julian and Logan spend peaceful weeks on a private island and one night, it becomes more than a fixed friendship</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tonight it's them alone in this world

It had been a fight to get his mother to agree to back off, to let him live his life the way he wanted again, and when it had looked like as though she had finally understood, he hadn't hesitated any longer, had packed his bags, callen in a favor, called his friends and took the first flight he had gotten.

And now he was in the Caribbeans with Logan. Alone. Alone on a private island. Just the two of them for the first time in god knows how long. Derek had refused to come, had said that he was happy to relax with them, but not on an island with only them and no girls around at all.

Julian supposed there was only so much Derek's patience could endure.

Looking back on things now, he was even glad he hadn't come.

They had talked, and the boy with the broken voice on the phone and the hopeless looking face on the computer screen had finally become his best friend again, and though Julian knew that things would never be as they had been before, he was sure now that they were on a good path again.

Both of them.

Too much had happened, too much had changed to go back. They had changed.

He wasn't afraid of his scars anymore, still visible, still healing, but sometimes they still made him remember and it hadn't been until they had been alone in this sheltered place of paradise that he had really gotten comfortable with himself again, usually foregoing shirts completely in order to run around shirtless most of the time.

And now where he was staring out over the seemingly endless ocean, he never wanted it to end, the silence, the peace, the happiness. It all still seemed like a dream, too good to be true.

They were truly alone, no one would be able to even come close to the beach or bay, it was protected, sheltered, silent. And Julian loved it.

The waves breaking against the shore was the only sound in this early night, the sun is still setting as he stands in the water, painting the clear sky a beautiful picture of yellow, orange and flaming red.

The day had been hot, and now in the approaching darkness the water felt soothing against his heated skin, standing knee deep in the ocean.

The wind gently ruffled his hair as he listened to the peaceful silence around him.

Alone.

Peace.

He can hear the footsteps in the sand long before he is close enough to reach the water, and Julian doesn't have to turn around to know who it'll be, there is only on other person here with him, and so he remains standing knee deep in the water, watching the sun sink behind the water's edge.

Logan came to stand next to him, his pants rolled up to his knees, his arms cross over his chest to keep the fresh breeze from letting the heat crawl from his skin, but his white button up was open, the lower parts gently moving in the wind.

And for some minutes they stay like that, side by side, their hips barely touching, and they look out over the water and listen to the sounds of the waves, their hair softly cradled by the wind.

Then, as another wave crashed at their shins, Logan sighed and let his arms fall down to rest by his sides, but it was a good one, a happy one, a content one.

Their hands graced by each other, and Julian quickly told his hand to move away, told himself to not be selfish and ruin this perfect moment, the last thing he wants is to make Logan uncomfortable. It takes him a second, but then he realizes that Logan wasn't twitching in surprise, but his fingers were searching for his.

And when Julian carefully lets their fingertips touch, instead of avoiding comfort, Logan weaves their fingers together, holding onto his hand.

"If I could stop time, this would be the perfect night.", Logan's quiet voice speaks the words Julian has thought about not so long ago, and he hums in a silent agreement, "Just you and me, alone in this world tonight."

Julian smiled and is about to ask his friend where the sudden longing for poetry came from, when he feels a tug on his hand and looks to his right to find Logan looking back at him, and green eyes are so intense.

As if he was seeing Julian for who he was for the first time.

As if he had found what he had been searching for for so long.

"Lo...", but Logan smiles, shushes him as he raised his other hand to gently place a finger upon Julian's lips, the hand holding Julian's tugging the actor closer until Julian took a step and turned to stand in front of Logan.

The finger on his lips moved to lightly stroke over his bottom lip, as Logan's other fingers came to rest on his jaw, cupping his face in a warm hold, while Julian looked up into green eyes and saw the pure admiration in them.

His heart sped up.

Logan smiled at him, and it wasn't the overly confident smirk of his or the wretched crooked one of the last weeks over Skype calls, it was a true one, a genuine one that Julian hadn't see on his face in quite a time, especially not directed at him.

And before he leaned down, he cocked his head slightly to the side, as if the view his eyes had right there pleased him very much, and Julian's eyes slipped close.

In the next moment, a pair of soft lips gently touched his own, Logan's right arm came to rest on his waist, pulling him closer, his left hand, the one still holding Julian's hand, tighten its hold.

It was bliss.

Feeling his lips, for the first time on his own lips. Feeling the heat of his body. His arm around his waist, holding him close.

Julian had pulled up his own free arm to push around Logan's neck as their first kiss broke, Logan slightly pulling away from him to rest their foreheads together. Julian's eyes opened again and looked right into green ones, burning with a fire that the actor had never seen in them before, this was not a side of Logan he had been able to see before.

"Hey.", Logan whispered and Julian's response was a loopsided grin that had Logan chuckle, "I'm sorry that it took me this long, Jules.", and he leaned down again to let the tip of his nose softly graze over Julian's.

"I don't care how long it took you, you're here now.", Julian answered him and slipped his hand from Logan's hand to push both his arms around the taller boy's neck in order to connect their lips again.

But this time both of them reacted with more force, Logan pulled both his arms around Julian's waist and pulled the smaller boy flush against him, Julian moaned into the kiss, and used the small moment of Logan's amused smirk to deepen it.

Without hesitation Logan's hands slipped lower, falling onto Julian's ass, hooking fingers into the pack pockets of Julian's shorts.

A higher wave almost makes them stumble and only Logan's quick reflexes prevent them from tumbling into the water, so Julian takes lead and takes his hands to push against Logans chest, forcing him to retreat back onto the beach.

And once he is sure that the water won't reach them, he hooks a foot behind Logan's knee and trips the taller boy, watching with satisfaction how Logan goes down, the sand catching his fall, but before he has a chance of protesting, Julian has fallen onto his knees between his bend legs.

Logan reached for his hands and pulled, making him fall on top of him, their lips melting together again, and had he until now been happy about the soothing water, this heat now, it felt like salvation in his blood.

They break apart when the need for air becomes too big, and their eyes caught onto each other again, as they gasped, around them the darkness crept closer as the sun sent its last light over the edge of the ocean.

"We should get inside...", Logan panted, but his hands still pressed onto the small of Julian's back, connecting their bodies, and Julian only then got aware of their chests touching, Logan's open shirt having fallen to the side in his fall.

"Are you cold? We are alone here, Lo, no one will see.", Julian breathed against the skin on Logan's neck, his lips slowly ghosted over the other boy's pulse point, his breath became quicker.

"No, no... but don't like the sand... gets everywhere.", his gasped words turned into low moan as Julian let his teeth slowly grace over his collarbone, but as the actors fingers scraped over a rough edged stone in his attempt to find a better balance, he could back Logan up in his wish to get back into the house.

They way back doesn't take them long at all, and when the patio door falls shut behind Logan, Julian has him already shoved back against the glass front, his hands reaching out to tug the shirt from Logan's shoulders, it falls easy enough.

And for a moment or two, he lets his hands roam over exposed skin, while Logan's head falls back against the window front, his eyes slip close, breaths coming out in small little gasps as Julian watches him, his hands mapping out his skin.

Chest. Arms. Waist. He can't get enough.

Behind them, the glass fogged up.

Having contented himself with the view, Julian leaned closer again, one arm pushing itself around Logan's waist, one arm pushing against the taller boy's shoulder to keep him pressed against the cool glass, and he smirked against Logan's chest, heaving with quick breaths.

"Jules...", and oh god, he would never get enough of hearing his name in that low voice, so deep, so raw, so gone, and he hummed against Logans throat as he slowly kissed his way up, "Couch, now.", Logan rasped out and Julian chuckled, but still backed off and pulled Logan over to the black couch.

Pushing him down upon it, Julian crawled over him and straddled his hips, he could feel Logan through his pants, and he looked so wrecked already, so he leaned down to kiss him again, quickly deepening the kiss as Logan bit his bottom lip.

Their tongues battled for dominance, Julian propped himself up on his elbows, as Logan's hands pushed over his back again, and in a moment of lost focus, Julian grinded down on him and Logan froze.

"Stop.", Logan gasped out, pushing against his chest until Julian sat back again, it took a lot of will power to keep himself in control upon seeing the raw lust in green eyes.

"Don't you...", the young actor started, but Logan quickly shook his head, showing that his reasons were different, and he pulled up a hand to stroke over Julian's jaw and lips.  
"No, I want to... but not tonight. Not like this.", he explained and Julian furrowed his brows, he was still leaning over him on the couch, propped up with his hands against the back of it.

"But what is wrong with this? I want you, you want me... Why wait?", he wanted to know, Logan sighed, he closed his eyes and Julian used one of his hands to trace a random pattern on Logan's chest.

"I want this to mean something. I want sex to mean something.", and Julian stared at him, feeling as if the words had been slapped in his face, something ice cold ran over his back and he got to his feet, taking some steps away from the couch.

Sex had never meant much to him. He had slept with some people already, some of them he had never seen again after one night. He shared the same view on sex as Derek, a means to take the edge off, to forget about your problems and frustrations for some hours, something that gave you a good feeling for a short while, sex was good to tamper with your emotions for a day or two.

And he had forgotten that Logan saw it different.

Lost in his thoughts he hadn't seen how Logan had stood up as well, hesitating in approaching him more than a few feet.

"You slept with Josh on your first night together.", it came out more as an accusation than Julian wanted, and he wanted to take his words back as Logan's shoulders slumped, and green hurt turned hurt as they looked up to look at him again.

"You are not Josh, and I am not that boy anymore.", Logan's voice was quiet, and Julian could have kicked himself for ruining everyhing again, but still, some confusion got mixed into it as he listened to the blond boy's words.

"What boy?", he wanted to know, quickly reaching out a hand to grab Logan's arm, as he wanted to turn away.  
"The boy who hurts you, the boy who thinks only about himself, the boy who doesn't care about other people.", green eyes avoided his, "I'm not that boy anymore, who was able to make you think he didn't care about you. Because I do."

"You know how much I care about you. I trust you, Logan.", and then he could finally see it as Logan looked back at him, "You don't trust yourself."

"I cannot mess this up with you. I can't. It's too much to loose.", his hands came to rest upon Julian's hips as Logan talked, "I want to do this the right way, Julian.", he had never sounded so small and insecure, and as Julian couldn't stand the look of sadness in green eyes anymore, he leaned up onto his toes and kissed him again, gentle this time.

And Logan kissed him back with just as much tenderness.

"I get it.", Julian whispered as they broke apart again and he had leaned against Logan, the taller boy curled his arms around him and held onto him as he dropped his head on top of his, "I want it to mean something, too. I can wait. But...", and Julian exhaled slowly, "Stay with me tonight?"

Logan hesitated, Julian could basically feel it, but then he nodded against his hair, "I need a shower first, but yes, I'll stay with you.", they staid like that for another minute, embraced in each others arms, but then Logan pulled away from him and Julian watched him go.

And later, when they laid in his bed, Julian tugged into Logan's arms, they shared some more kisses, and Julian would fall asleep spooned against Logan's chest with the taller boy's hand sneaking under his shirt to lightly rest upon his stomach.

XXXXXXXXX

The next morning, Julian wakes up alone in his bed to the sun shining in through the halfway closed curtains, and his mind panics.

He thinks of Logan regretting the last evening, of him regretting the kisses, the touches, of him regretting everything, but when he turns to his side again and his hand falls onto the place he had last seen Logan deep asleep in the middle of the night, his fingers still feel warmth left in the sheets.

He couldn't have been gone long.

Maybe he just went down to make coffee, his mind told him, Logan knows how crabby you can be in the morning, maybe he just wanted to make something nice for you.

Five minutes later Julian stepped down the stairs into the ground floor with barely awake movements, dragging both hands down his face in an attempt to get his mind to start working, his ears picked up a low humming from the direction of the kitchen and he stumbled across the corridor.

Stopping in the open kitchen door, he leaned against the doorframe, watching for a moment as Logan was silently humming a song under his breath, standing behind the counter he was fiddling with the coffee maker.

Just like Julian, he hadn't changed from the clothes he usually wore to bed, wearing an old fencing shirt and a pair of blue shorts, his hair was still wild, out of order from his tossing. Julian felt the urge to drag his fingers through it, and without him actively giving an order to his feet, he had started walking.

His socks made no sound on the floorboards as he crossed the distance between himself and Logan's back, and when he was close enough he slowly raised a hand to stroke over Logan's cheek. His mind only caught up to his actions, when the blond boy leaned into his touch.

The humming stopped and Julian went to stand next to him, turned to the side so he could watch Logan's reaction as he slowly pulled up his other hand up to gently follow the curve of Logan's biceps.

Logan's hands curled around the edge of the counter, and as Julian let his fingers trail down from his jaw to his throat, Logan's knuckles turned white.

Logan pre-coffee, but after a good nights sleep, was not out for murder, but still uncontrollable, exactly how Julian wanted him in that moment.

"Good morning.", he breathed out and Logan's reaction was a small smile, "How did you sleep? I got worried for a second, when I couldn't find you next to me."

"I... ", Logan frowned down at his hands, before he pushed himself away from the counter, turned around to fully face Julian and quickly pulled him close, crashing their lips together, and then Julian felt it.

Logan was hard.

"I dreamed about you...", he almost choked on his words, but his voice was heavy with his arousal aleady, Julian couldn't help the smirk that fell over his lips, "Julian..."

"We were never made for dating rules, for norms or any of that bullshit.", Julian mumbles agains his lips, and he doesn't even feel guilty when he presses his groin against Logan's erection, prompting Logan's arms to pull him closer.

"Lo, I promise you that you won't fuck this up. I promise you that nothing is going too fast. I waited so long for you, I need you... And you need me.", it was maybe just a little unfair to wriggle his hips along with his words.

Logan growled.

Deep in his throat, he growled.

And within the blink of an eye, Julian found himself lifted upon the counter, Logan's fingers digging into his hips, green eyes watching him.

He could exactly feel it when Logan throw patience out of the window and took control of the moment, his hands pushed Julian's knees apart, so he could slip in between them, pushing their bodies even closer together.

Their lips met in a seering kiss full of fire and want and need, raw lust and longing. Julian pushed his arms around Logan's neck, as the blonds hips snapped forward.

They kissed. They moved. They moaned. They lost themselves in each other.

Until Julian was knocked against the shelf over his head, and broke apart from Logan's demanding lips to force the words "Couch, bed, something... now" past his frantic gasps.

Logan chuckled against his mouth, but still used his hands to lift Julian up again, the actor pushed his legs around his waist on instinct alone, and he dropped his head into the crook of Logan's neck.

He carried him over to the couch in the living room, laying him down with a gentleness that Julian was surprised to see in him, just as much as the tenderness behind his lust clouded eyes, and if possible, he fell even more in love with Logan.

(from here on until the line of thick X's, a lot of nakedness and explicit content involved, read only if you like that)

Clothes came off, shirts were pulled over heads, pants and boxers were tugged down legs, and soon enough, Julian almost sighed in endless relief when Logan lowered his naked body on top of his on the couch.

Julian was hard himself by then.

They kissed again, more sloppy and clumsy this time, half their minds already gone. Logan propped himself up with one hand as Julian pulled his fingers through blond hair, the other one trailed a path down Julian's left side, until fingers slowly, to teasingly slowly stroked over the soft flesh on Julian's hipbones, inch by inch inching more inside.

And the boy with the sepia eyes mewled as warm fingers started caressesing his cock, slow and calculated strokes. He was in heaven.

Especially as Logan ignored his lips in order to kiss a path down his jaw and neck to suck on the tender skin where his shoulder met his neck.

The temperature in the room rose, and Julian twisted their legs together as Logan's hand slipped back to its position on his hip, but the protest on his lips died completely as Logan brought their erections together, pressing their groins together, moving, pushing.

And Julian had only one thought, more, he wanted more.

Both of them were gasping and panting when Logan pulled away slightly some minutes later, Julian was painfully close by then, this was everything he ever wanted and more. Logan's attention solely on him, no one else in the world for him, no one else but Julian. Logan was his. His now. 

"Lube, condoms.", Julian managed half a smile as Logan struggled with working his tongue around the words in his head, and he nodded behind himself.

"Bag, top drawer.", for maybe a second Logan looked as though wanting to ask questions, but he was quick to dismiss it, and instead pressed another rough kiss onto Julian's lips before he stood up, leaving Julian behind on the couch, already unable to move.

He had never been dominated like this. He had never let himself be weak like this. But for Logan, he would do everything.

Logan got back in record time, and Julian closed his eyes in bliss as he felt the heated body sliding in between his legs again, and he kept his eyes close when fingers slipped between their bodies, sliding slowly, so torturously slowly along his painfully hardened cock and further along.

They teased at his hole, going slowly in circles around it, as Logan nudged is legs further apart with his own knees. The lube is cold against his skin and his first reaction is to twitch away from it, but Logan's lips find his own and he presses featherlight kisses upon them.

And when the first finger slips inside, all is forgotten, and he bites down on Logan's lip as he seems to give Julian time to adjust.

"Move.", he orders breathlessly against Logan's mouth, but when the blond boy still wouldn't budge, Julian pushed his fingers down to Logan's back and dug his fingernails into skin, "Move!", he ordered again and Logan flashed his teeth at him, but his finger started to slowly slide in and out.

And as Logan added another finger, Julian keened and arched his back into the touch, Logan leaned back over him and brought their lips together for a low kiss, Julian groaned. Pushing back against Logan's fingers, he gasped out loud as the blond hooked them slightly.

"God, Jules... so vocal.", Logan's breath was hot in his ear and Julian whined for a moment as he was unable to form an answer, he pants and tries to catch his breath, but he doesn't succeed as Logan drags a third finger past the tight ring of muscles.

Julian mewed, body moving up as he threw his arms around Logans neck and crashed their lips together, tongues dancing with each other, a fight for dominance that Logan lost as Julian rubbed his thigh over his cock.

"I need you. Now.", the actor silently whispered against Logan's lips as they broke apart, he could feel the protest rising in Logan, so he swallowed hard and continued, "I'm ready. I want you.", just to prove his point he reached a hand between them and trailed his fingers down Logan's already leaking cock.

"Take me, Lo."

Helping him with the condom and pushing himself higher up on the couch, Julian reached for Logan's face again, connecting their lips, when the taller boy lined himself up. And then he was pushing inside and Julian had never felt this good, it doesn't hurt, he isn't even uncomfortable, and he already knows it will be the best sex he ever had.

And maybe Logan was right, maybe sex was supposed to mean something.

Logan is still careful, way too careful for his liking, Julian wants to protest and tell him that he wasn't a doll, but he stays quiet, it's not only about him, he wants both of them to be happy.

When their bodies are joined, almost flush against each other, Logan props himself up with one hand to gaze down at him, and Julian can see every single thought on his face as he moans upon feeling so stretched.

And somehow, both of them start smiling at the same time, and Logan leans down, the spell of the moment is broken when their lips touch and Julian scratches his nails down the blond's back.

"Move!"

It starts off slow, but when Julian moaned louder than before, Logan's lips curled into a small smirk and he snapped his hips forward again, prompting Julian to push back against him.

Soon enough the room was filled with the sound of skin slapping against skin, low groans and breathy moans, and Logan has it quickly figured out that he can play Julian's body better than any piano.

He finds the places that have Julian arch off of the couch, he finds the place on Julian's neck where he can bite down to make him scream.

And he is so tight, and warm, and sex has never felt this good and this right, and he never wants it to end.

But when Julian starts whining, calling his name in a breathless voice, "Logan... Lo...", he still takes mercy on him, but fuck, doesn he look ravished and gone. Splayed out beneath him, head thrown back, throat exposed, his eyes half close.

He quickens his movements, snaps their hips together and Julian moves to meet him everytime now, and Logan can see the moment he hits Julian's prostrate, because sepia eyes fly open in ecstacy, and he crashes their lips together.

He sneaks a hand between their bodies, their hips not stopping their more frantic grinding, and as pearls of sweat dripped down his back, his fingers curled around Julian's cock, and he flipped his thumb over the tip of it.

"Yes!", Julian screamed, "Oh god, Lo, please.", he calls out and when sepia eyes look at him with lust and the need to come so obvious in them, Logan almost lost control himself, he strokes harder.

Once. Twice. Thrice.

And Julian is flying, and had he been vocal before, he downright screams his name as he goes over the edge, falling back onto the couch with heavy breaths.

And Logan pulls his hands over his head, pulls their fingers together and lets his body take over, and he looses himself in Julian, groaning his name and as Julian squeezes his hands, he is flying, too, roaring his release.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

On that evening, they found themselves on the beach again, watching the sunset, the wind had freshened up and the ocean was no longer a calm pool, the water was quite unsettled and the temperatures had dropped a little.

And so they sat higher up on the beach, hoodies pulled on, and their legs were twisted around one another as they looked across the ocean to the sitting sun, and as the last rays of light flittered over the horizon, Logan's voice quietly spoke over the sound of the waves.

"I don't want this night to ever end."  
"Why?", Julian asked him, turning to look at him, lips pulled into a smile, Logan was still looking at the setting son.

"Because it's perfect like this. Just the two of us. The two of us alone in this world. Together.", Julian smiled as Logan turned to look at him, too, "In this world together, forever."

And Julian grinned, leaning forward he nudged his nose against Logan's, he was right, this night truly was perfect.


End file.
